A Harsh Meeting
by Velociraptor-Senpai-Chan
Summary: "Female!Pyramid Head gets lost in an unusual forest that gives her bad vibes and encounter's this "Slender Man" person. Odd, I've never seen a person THAT tall before other than myself.." Pyramid Head's name is Sylvia. JUST CAUSE I CAN. Credit to aidan for the name.


_**FSDGHNFSJHNFS JMFSJ MF**_

_**Yeah, i question myself too.**_

_**"Female!Pyramid Head gets lost in an unusual forest that gives her bad vibes and encounter's this "Slender Man" person. Odd, I've never seen a person THAT tall before other than myself.."**_

_**SUCKY SUMMARY IS SUCKY. DEAL WITH IT.**_

_**Note: Pyramid heads name is "Sylvia" instead of just saying "Pyramid Head"**_

_**ARE YOU HAPPY AIDAN? I BET YOU ARE.**_

_**-cough-**_

* * *

**_Sylvia POV (just cause i can)_**

I mentally sighed, this forest was huge. Sometimes i hated my curiosity more than i had hated myself. But i guess it can't be helped, mostly. Looking forward, i noticed a note on a tree. Dragging myself forward, I heard the sound of twigs snapping in half due to my heavy sword being dragged around. Heaving my arm forward a bit, the sword caught up with my footsteps as I walked. My black shaggy hair was brushing across my skinny collarbone, sending a tickling sensation to my nerves.

* * *

_**NURMURL PURV (SCREW GRAMMAR)**_

Sylvia reached out her hand and grabbed the note with her left hand, her right hand resting on the hilt of her sword. Ready to swing at anyone who dared to try to attack her, she let out a low chuckle. The word "Try" was always used in sarcasm to her.

The pitful mortals had no chance against her. She crushed her hands through the paper. It had the weirdest things written on it. The words said "HELP ME!" on the paper. Sylvia shrugged. She wouldn't help anyone, she was a bloody demon! Demons don't help people, they torture them...

Sylvia huffed and stabbed the paper with her sword, shredding it to just small scraps of paper. Immediately after, she heard loud thumps throughout the forest. It sounded like footsteps, but she wasn't so sure of that.

Heaving the sword on her shoulder, she continued to walk through the dirt roads in the forest, her sword digging into her shoulder, causing a sickening sound of flesh tearing.

After gathering 4 notes, she began to hear loud static. She reached out a hand slowly, and grabbed the last paper she could find, and read it. The words on the paper, written in blood, said "BEHIND YOU". The static was loud, right next to her ear, making it tingle slightly from the loud sound, growling softly as she gripped her hold on the hilt of her sword, and swung behind her.

She grinned in satisfaction when she heard a hiss, yet her grin fell once she turned around, and saw a tall man in a suit, long appendages wavering behind him. He had a literally blank expression, and a bald head.

Sylvia grunted softly and lifted her head upwords slightly, her huge Pyramid like helmet slightly touching the tall man's chest. Something about him told her to just run. But hell no, she was Pyramid Head for christ's sake! She was feared by many, and basically controlled her own hell.

Gritting her teeth, she swung her sword again, but was caught by a long black tentacle. "Now, now, we wouldn't want to make rash movements would we?" His voice was like a dark rumble, sending slight shivers down her spine. His voice was caught up by the wind and drifted around her, his words echoing in her ears.

Sylvia growled loudly, and tried to move her sword with both of her hands, her bandaged chest was covered up in dry blood, and new from her fresh wound on her shoulder that she had caused by herself.

"I suggest you remove your 'tentacle' from my sword before I do some real damage." she gritted out loudly, her voice slightly rhaspy from not talking for such a long time. At this point, her voice was dark and cold, and she made sure to use her voice more often. "Allright, your loss." She tried to move her sword again, but to no avail.

His non-existent brow narrowed, creating an angry look on his smooth, white face. "Tell me, girl. Why are you in my forest?" He hissed, his voice trailing off in the wind as he tightened his tentacle around the Sylvia's sword, causing a small line to go through the sword.

"How rude," she mumbmled under breathed, but replied shortly after "My damn curiosity is why I'm here. Now release my sword." she hissed, mimicking his way of speaking as she tried, once again, to retreive her sword. But yet again, to no avail.

She grunted loudly, and slumped slightly. She could see his brow raising in amusement at her manners. His jaw moved slightly, "Your name, girl." She scrowled, and promised this man death later on; "Pyramid Head is what the locals call me... But my name is Sylvia" "I see. They call me Slenderman. I don't really have a name, but Slender will do." She raised an eye at this "Ah." He seemed like a gentlemen despite his harsh movement.

Slender's tentacle around her sword fell, releasing the sword as it dropped to the ground with a loud thud. Sylvia lifted her head to look at him, and just almost see a mouth. He was grinning.

"Such a pleasure to meet you, _Sylvia_"

* * *

**_YES I KNOW, OOC AND IT'S FAST PACED. But anyways, i'm gonna go draw this ship now, Bye!~_**


End file.
